


Always You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis and Eleanor have reunited and decide to have some fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please always remember that Briana is Freddie's mother and not Eleanor. I mention Eleanor being Freddie's future stepmother in the future which may well be true but please be discreet when discussing this because Briana blocks people for talking about this subject as it upsets her. Freddie is HER son. This is purely fictional and I do not mean for this fanfic to offend anyone. Please do not share my written works with anyone associated with One Direction please or I shall make my account private. thank for reading and for all the kudos :)

Louis and Eleanor stumbled into their house kissing frantically. Louis picked up Eleanor and carried her to their bedroom where he dropped her on the bed. He pecked her lips for the last time before removing all of his clothes whilst Eleanor did the same. Then Louis climbed on top of Eleanor and started sucking lovebites into her neck whilst she moaned loudly. Then Louis moved his way down to her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. ‘’Fuck Lou, put your mouth on my pussy’’ Louis took her nipple out his mouth and smirked. Then he gently spread her thighs and put his head between them. First he kissed and licked them, then he made his way down to her sex and licked long strips up her folds. He then found her clit and sucked on it hard and then swirled his tongue around it frantically. Eleanor came hard around him. Louis then removed his tongue from her pussy and replaced it with his swollen cock. He slammed into her hard and continued to thrust fast and hard, just the way she likes it. The air was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, moaning and headboard of the bed slamming into the wall. Then Louis thrusted a few more times and came violently inside her, filling her with his come. He then licked his come out of her whilst she reached her own orgasm. 

“It’s always been you El, Always you’’

‘’I know”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis introduces Eleanor to Freddie, his beautiful son that he loves so much.

'' El, my darling would you like to meet Freddie Tommo, my top lad?''  
''I'd love too''  
Later in the day Briana drops Freddie off at Louis and Eleanor's with a kiss. Freddie runs toward Louis squealing. ''Hello, sweet angel I've missed you so much, say hello to Eleanor she's my gorgeous girlfriend and your new stepmommy''  
''Ello''   
''Hi Darling'' says Eleanor. She then picks him up and drops a kiss on his forehead. Louis smiles fondly and them and sees his future. He hopes to have children with his El one day.  
Later that day, Louis drops down on one knee and asks Eleanor to be his wife. She says yes, obviously and they have passionate engagement sex.


End file.
